I'd Cheat Destiny
by Setalina Muro
Summary: He shouldn’t have died. It wasn’t fair he had to go back there. I’d give anything to see him again. I’d cheat destiny if only I could…She never knew how dangerous those words were or what choices she would have to make. Revolutionshipping AxA Oneshot


**I'd Cheat Destiny**

**By:**

**Setalina Muro**

**Summary:** He shouldn't have died. It wasn't fair he had to go back there. I'd give anything to see him again. I'd cheat destiny if only I could…She never knew how dangerous those words were or what choices she would have to make.Revolutionshipping AxA One-shot

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The plot, however, is mine.

**A/N: **The title is taken from an Anna Nalik song. I got her CD for Christmas and I like the words in her song "Wreck of the Day" particularly the phrase _"I'd cheat destiny just to be near you."_ So from here comes the story. In truth, I began this the 27th of December, put it away cause it was weird, picked it up Monday afternoon during President's Day break and finished it. Now, I hand deliver it to you to read and enjoy.

Also, in case any one is interested, I have ADD at the moment, so nothing is getting done fan fiction wise. Sorry! -.-'

* * *

**I'd Cheat Destiny

* * *

**

"You shouldn't have died…"

Tears welled up in the beautiful azure eyes as the young woman sobbed. Her head was bowed respectfully, long locks of dark chestnut curtaining her face as she wept before the grave.

"It wasn't fair that you had to go back there…" she whispered pitifully. "We still needed you…I needed you…Atem…"

She began to shiver in the cold, the crystalline water clinging to her long eyelashes. Pale white flakes drifted in the air around her, covering the ground with a delicate layer of frost. Silence prevailed in the churchyard.

"Anzu-san?"

The voice rang through the silence like a gunshot, starting the young woman from her sorrows. Springing to her feet, she attempted to wipe her eyes clear. Brushing her hair back with deft fingers, her blinking eyes searched for the origin of the voice.

Walking toward her was a young man, over her height now, she realized, even though it wasn't so long ago he was shorter by several heads. His head was blanketed by layers of unruly raven-colored hair adorned by a small wreath of green leaves and holly. The young man was immediately recognized as Kaiba Mokuba.

He stopped in front of her and Anzu averted her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Anzu-san?" he said. "I thought Yuugi was having a party." A look of concern crossed his face. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Anzu replied, but her eyes never met his. "I'm going there now." Curiosity overcame her. "Why are _you_ here? It's Christmas Eve, Mokuba-kun. Shouldn't you be with your brother?"

A small smile found Mokuba's face. "Nii-san is trying to cook. I just thought I'd take a walk to my parent's grave."

Anzu nodded wordlessly. "I am sorry for bringing it up."

"Not to worry." Mokuba smiled. "I should be going, however. Seto-kun might burn the house down." He patted Anzu's shoulder. "Give my best to Yuugi and the others. Tell him Beccy-chan and I may drop by later to say hello."

Again, Anzu nodded as he walked passed her. Sighing heavily, she turned to look at the stone once more before trekking out of the yard.

_'Pharaoh Atem_

_-Protector of the World_

_-A friend dearly missed'

* * *

_

Approaching the bustling shop, Mazaki Anzu could only pause momentarily, her eyes closing sadly as she prepared herself for human contact. She attempted not to think back; not to let the memories flood her mind and break her. She struggled with it, desperately trying not to loose her composure.

_--He touched her cheek gently, wiping the tears that rolled down them. _

"_I must go now," he whispered. Her eyes were shut tightly as she fought the flood. "Anzu?"_

_Her will burst then, and her arms flew over his shoulders and she hugged him desperately, tears spilling onto his shoulder. "You can't leave!" she sobbed, clinging to him. _

"_But I must, Anzu," he answered. "Destiny has chosen it. Do not cry. You don't understand how much I want to stay with you!"_

_Anzu sank to the floor and he followed, his arms still around her. Slowly, his lips met her brow. Her eyes shot open. He kissed her left cheek, then her right, and he gazed at her remorsefully with his crimson colored eyes. His hand touched her face and he lowered himself toward her…_

Anzu let out a small, startled squeak as a hand touched her upper arm and she jumped. She blinked several times before the figure took definition.

"Y-Yuugi-kun?"

The boy smiled at her. "I didn't mean to alarm you, Anzu-chan," he said. "It seemed to be getting cold out and I saw you standing here."

Blinking away the remnants of the memory, Anzu fully recognized her childhood friend, Mouto Yuugi. It seemed strange to her that they were nearly twenty-one years aged now and four years had passed since…

"How are you, Yuugi?" Anzu asked.

"Wonderful, Anzu! Come see! Nearly everyone's come!" Yuugi grabbed her hand and pulled her exuberantly toward the shop he ran with his grandfather.

'_Not everyone,'_ Anzu thought sadly. _'Never everyone.'_

It was agreed that there would be a party in celebration of Christmas and that every four years, everyone must return to Domino for the event.

Yuugi spoke true. In the corner stood Kujaku Mai, an old friend from the Duelist Tournaments they had attended. She spoke with Jounouchi Katsuya, another old friend to Yuugi. Honda Hotoro and Otogi Ryuji stood speaking politely with each other. Jounouchi's little sister (Shizuka, wasn't it?) spoke with a high school friend Bakura Ryou. Anzu noted that he looked immensely happier then he had ever been previously, mostly likely due to the absence of the malevolent spirit of an ancient thief.

Many things had been reminded by the disappearance of the Sennen Items and the Spirits inhabiting them. Ryou was no longer menaced, the Ishtar siblings (who had come to greet Yuugi at his reappearance) seemed much happier seeing as how Malik, the younger brother, was no longer corrupted by his demonic self, and even Yuugi was burden free without the weight of the Puzzle and the world's safely on him.

Was Anzu the only one vexed by the absence of these things? Was it selfish she wished the world in mortal peril so the spirit of the Ancient Pharaoh would still be around? The normalcy did not bode well with her…

"_Everything will be at peace, Anzu," he whispered. "Your dreams lay open to you." _

"_I don't want them! What is the point without…without…"_

"_Why do words fail you? Without what?"_

"…_Love."_

_He looked at her. "I will always love you."_

_The gap closed slowly. His lips brushing hers could hardly be called a kiss, for the moment they touched, a great wind began to blow, sweeping him away into the sky._

"_Anzu!"_

"_Pharaoh! Atem! Wait! Please! I—" But he was gone…_

A chill ran through Anzu, as if cold finger had touched her arm. Again, she mouthed the words she had never finished and moved away from the door. Stopping by a snack table, she reached for a glass of red liquid. She lifted it to her mouth, but before she took a drink, a voice by her ear caused her to sputter and choke.

"That's been spiked, just so you know."

Grabbing a napkin, she wiped at the loose droplets on her mouth and chin. Her eyes looked to the one who had spoken.

He smiled at her, the gesture only slightly cynical, but in a more positive way. The grin reached his lavender eyes. Long platinum blonde spikes protruded from his head, some falling in front of his face. "Vodka," he annunciated. His hand extended toward her. "Malik Ishtar."

"I remember," Anzu said before giving her own name. "What brings you to Domino?" She daintily sipped the drink, tasting the alcohol as it ran down her throat.

Small talk was made between them until Anzu could bear it no longer. She excused herself, desperate for air and lack of human contact. She went to the balcony and twirled the cup in her hands, watching the liquid splash around. Her gaze fixed on the sky and she fell motionless.

A tear disturbed the punch in her glass, sending ripples through it. "I love him," she breathed to the silent stars. One darted across the sky in front of her, falling like a jewel. "I'd give anything to see him again. I…I'd cheat destiny if only I could…"

She left the cup on the terrace and left the party unnoticed.

* * *

The swing squeaked on its hinges as her weight sank into it. The sand gave way beneath her feet as she kicked into the ground several times, pushing the swing into motion. Fast and faster, she dashed into the wind, kicking her legs for momentum. A shoe flew into the darkness, soon followed by the other. Time meant nothing, only the beat of her heart; the protests of the swing she labored on. Her hair whipped behind her.

Suddenly, as if the chain grew tired, it snapped. Anzu's heart leaped with fright and a strangled cry escaped her throat as she was thrown away the swing set as it bucked like a wild animal. Her eyes snapped shut and she felt herself scraping against something painfully before it all went black…

* * *

Whether it was moments or hours later, Anzu couldn't discern when her eyes opened. She expected a jolt of pain somewhere, but none came.

"Anzu?"

That voice! Anzu swore her heart had stopped. She squinted, attempting to see its origin. Footsteps came toward her and a moment later, a familiar head of spiked hair stood above her. Crimson eyes smiled down.

"Atem!" She rose with a cry of exclamation. He smiled coyly as she threw her arms around him. Returning the embrace, he picked her up and swung her around. Half choked sobs of laughter came from her.

After a few moments, he lowered her to the ground and she pulled back, looking at him, a smile across her face unlike nay that had been there before.

"Oh, Atem, is it really you?" she exclaimed, not daring to let go of him.

"Of course it's me, Anzu," he laughed, brushing aside her hair. He smiled. "You look wonderful."

"You look…" She pondered it. "Taller."

He laughed and hugged her again.

"I still can't believe you're alive," Anzu breathed, holding herself to his chest. She felt him stiffen slightly.

"I…I'm afraid that's not the case, Anzu," he said.

Anzu pulled back, her eyes wide. Only now did she take in the white clothing he wore and the faint light shimmering from him. She stumbled backwards, distraught.

Atem watched her sadly. "You said you'd cheat destiny, my dear. Congrats."

"But…Atem…I…"

Shaking his head, the previous Pharaoh gestured behind her. Anzu turned, appalled, noting a body identical to her own lying in the bloody grass at the base of a bark stripped tree. Silver flakes fell softly around it, as if attempting to cover the crimson scene.

"No…"

"I'm sorry, Anzu," Atem offered. "You…you have a choice though."

She turned from the sight, sinking to the ground, her eyes wide with shock as she watched him.

He walked toward her, a solemn mood upon him. "This body is still livable, should you choose to take it."

"What?" Anzu whispered.

He sighed. "I'm here to tell you, you can still live, Anzu. Emergency crews can save this body. There is still a chance for your dreams, should you wish it." His eyes met hers sadly. "You can go back…or you can stay…"

"Stay? With you?"

Atem nodded. She looked away uncertainly.

"What awaits me?" she asked. "If I were to go back?"

Biting his lip, Atem averted his eyes as well. "…a husband."

"Who won't be you," Anzu said softly.

"…a family."

"That wouldn't be ours…"

"…dance…music…Anzu, if you go back, there is…" He paused. "…Love…"

She looked up slowly. "How could I love again?"

"You will."

There was silence in which a faint wail was heard, accompanied by flashing lights.

"Anzu?" Atem murmured. She looked at him, her eyes dripping with tears. He leant forward and kissed her forehead. Then her left cheek. Then her right. And slowly, his lips fell over hers.

Moments passed slowly. Her heart failed to beat.

"I love you," Anzu said as he pulled back.

He nodded. Now tears stood in his own eyes. "Anzu, do this one favor for me."

"Anything."

She clung to him, but suddenly, he pushed her away. She stumbled backward, her eyes wide. "Atem?"

"Live!" he cried, blinking away his tears. "Live for me, Mazaki Anzu. Live for you!"

A strangled gasp came from her as she watched him, her mouth agape as she struggled to breath. Slowly, her mouth closed. A solemn look settled over her.

"Anzu, you must go," he said. "If you don't go now, you'll never be able to."

"Promise me," she choked out suddenly. "Promise me you'll meet me here when I come back." Her hand extended for him. He made no motion. "Promise me!" Her voice rose desperately. "Promise me!"

She was touching glass. It was a shimmering bow pushing her back, keeping her entrapped. He began to fade gently into the light. "Atem!" she screamed. "Promise me!"

There was a rustle of wings, softly driven; a press of warm air all around her.

"Anzu Mazaki," a rumor breathed to disturb the air, a murmur so low she never would have caught it. A hand held her own, leading her back. "I love you above all else. I will always wait."

The flash of brilliant light forced her to close her eyes, and when she opened them, there was nothing but pain…

* * *

It was an unfortunate accident. Her back was torn from the splintering wood, one arm broken. They told her she was lucky. Her neck should have snapped. It had not. She should have died. Yet she breathed still.

Anzu lay in a stupor, nodding dumbly when addressed. Her dreams were nothing but him. She found herself unable to cry; she barely spoke.

A month passed…

The pain began to slip away. Her arm was healed. Only faint traces remained on her back. It was almost as if the accident never happened.

Anzu would never be the same.

She returned to her apartment. She cried. She slept. She dreamt.

He was always there; his words were always there:

'_Live for me, Mazaki Anzu. There is love.'_

Suicide was a frequent thought. One night it was almost too much. She stood on the balcony of her apartment, gazing at the stars, pondering their fateless eternity. Her foot was on the banister when the wind began to blow. Yet no trees rustled; no dust was disturbed. She could not mount the banister. She fell backwards and landed on the floor.

Tears sprang to her eyes. "Why?" she called. "WHY? I can't do this!"

"I love you," the wind breathed back. "You can only cheat destiny once."

Anzu crawled onto the bed and wept.

There was the soft rustle of familiar wings; a warm pressure fell over her. It held her hand.

"I'm here to protect you." It was Atem's voice. "We vowed," he said. "You promised."

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked vehemently. Her eyes flashed. "How can you expect me to go on?"

"Go to New York."

"I--" but the warmth was gone with a rustle of wings, save for a burning warmth in her right hand. She opened it softly, noting a smooth silvery gleam nestled in her palm.

It was a necklace. A beautiful necklace. There was a diamond in the shape of an upside down pyramid, laced on the edges with wings. They were large silver wings, turned at the edges, springing up as if in preparation for flight. She turned it over. On the back, traced in a delicate curvy script was the word _'Live'_.

Anzu smiled softly and made her first phone call…

* * *

"Anzu Mazaki?"

Looking up from the paper in front of her, the brunette smiled brilliantly from beneath a curtain of long hair. She set down the pencil in her hand and gathered her items, several papers dotted with sketches of outfits and dance moves, into a neat pile in front of her. Sipping softly from a large cup of coffee, she gestured toward the chair opposite.

"Hello, Elijah. Please, sit down."

The young man smiled shyly. "Thank you," he said, taking it. "How have you been?"

"Fine," she answered, her fingers unconsciously twirling the silver necklace around her neck.

A shadow crossed his face. "Um…I've been meaning to ask since our last date, Anzu…Where did you get that necklace?"

Absently, Anzu looked up at him. She smiled softly. "Oh. This?" She twirled it in her fingers. "I got it from a friend a long time ago. It's been…five years? Yeah, about that. Five years."

He looked down at his hands. "Anzu-"

"He passed away, Elijah. A while ago. It's a keepsake. I wouldn't be here now if not for him, for several reasons."

Elijah's mouth slowly rounded. "Oh…"

She reached across the table and took his hand. "That was a long time ago. I'm living now. Just like I promised. Now, about these design, what do you think about mauve stripes--"

Outside the window of the café, amide the bustle of people rushing by and car blaring horns, a figure stood. He smiled softly, then turned. His clothes were white and glimmering. No one saw him.

"_You've done well, Anzu," _he whispered, breathing in the cool air. _"I'm glad you finally realized that even you can't cheat destiny…"

* * *

_

_Girl sat alone on the edge of the world_

_Smiling through her tears._

_Looking back, now she's shaking her head_

_Thinking of all those wasted years._

_Now she sees that this edge was a gift_

_A love she would have never known._

_Because when all else seemed hopeless_

_He kept her from jumping_

_And on silver wings he brought the horizon_

_When the world sought to break her_

_He gave her strength_

_And the will to live_

_And the will to live_

_To know that you can't cheat destiny

* * *

_

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: **Okay, so this runs along the same lines as _Egyptian Lullaby_. It was weird, but oh well! Also my first attempt at Revolutionshipping, or Atem/Yami x Anzu/Tèa. Bad, good, in between? Well, I like it, so I suppose that's all that matters. Tee-hee. Anyway, well I should be finishing my project, I'm not because I have to deal with morons if I were to. Anyway. Please R&R.

Everybody thank my beta, Storm Dewleaf, who told me that Anzu left her 'foot' on the railing and not her 'food', as well as several additional mistakes that made this more readable and hopefully more enjoyable. She seemed to have a field day with the editing, and I, for one am grateful to her.

Lina


End file.
